The unsacert love
by Kori'skitten
Summary: There is a secert unknown to all, but when two decide to tell, something happens... (Oneshot maybe, and it's TyKa, yaoi! So don't read it if you don't like)


Starwarrior: erm.... here is a one shot maybe?

Dranzer: maybe?

Starwarrior: well I didn'ty full explain the whole plot so...

Dranzer: was this a project for school? **Looks slightly annoy**

Starwarrior: Hai...

Dranzer: Arg! Anyway, Starwarrior doesn't own, so please do flame all you want.

Starwarrior: Hey!

* * *

"Arg! Die you wretch beam!" A navy hair teen boy, slam his shoe onto a cockroach. It's yellow blood spatter underneath the chiness shoe.

"You know Takao-Chan, that a cockroach can live to seven days without its head," comments the blonde teen boy, who had few freckles on his face. Takao kept slamming his shoe onto the dead bug. "And your not really listening are you..." The boy looked away annoyed.

"Okay! I think it's dead!" Takao panted as if he just ran marathon as he rose to his feet.

"Oh bravo, Takao-Chan, you killed the evil roach," The boy had used a thick sense of sarcasms. "And now, if you don't mind, we are late for class, so we better get going!" The blonde began to walk out of the cherry blossom tree garden.

"Awe comes on Maxie-chan!" Takao whined at his friend, who kept on going. "You know how much I hate roaches!" Takao frowned as his friend left the garden, leaving him all by his lonesome. Realizing he was an alone, he began to get scare "Hey! Max-Chan! Wait for me!" Takao picked up his school bag and ran out of the garden as a pair of eyes watched him...

WwWwWwWwW

Max walked down the street as other students wearing different uniforms walked passed him.

"Max!" Max heard his name being called, and let out a heavy sigh. "Wait for- oaf!" Max blinked as he turn to his friend Takao sitting on the ground rubbing his bottom, right before his most hated enemy. "Ow, man, what did I run into, a pole?"

"Why if isn't a surprise, Running late Kinomiya-sama?" Takao blinked wonder that was speaking to him. "Now why don't you be a good inu and get my school bag," smirked the older teen. Takao realize whose voice was that as he glared at the teen before him.

"Hiwataire! What's a snob like you walking to school!" Growled Takao.

"Oh do show some respect to those who are higher class then you are Kinomiya-sama." Takao continue to growl. "My bag?" Takao grabbed the black leather school bag and threw over Hiwatari's head. Hiwataire rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you go get it yourself Hiwataire-sama!" Takao glared at Hiwataire, who had two-tone grey hair, pale skin and crimson colour eyes.

"Only making this harder for yourself, Kinomiya-sama," comment one of Hiwatari's men.

"Yeah? And if I don't get it?" Takao dare to called as Max gasp. Hiwatari's men began to crack their knuckles and walk towards Takao.

"Leave him alone!" Yelled someone. They turn to see Max running towards them. He slow downs and picked up Hiwatari's school bag. "Here, your bag Hiwataire-sama! Now leave!" Max held out the bag. Hiwataire looked at the bag, but gasping it.

"Come on guys, they're not worth it," Hiwataire comment as he began to walk away as his gang followed him.

Max helped Takao to his feet, who glared at Hiwataire. He clenches his hand into a fist.

"Takao-Chan let it go," recommend Max.

"No!" Takao began to shake with angry. "Hey! Hiwataire! I am I not worth your time!" Yelled Takao. Max gasped.

"Takao! Stop it! We have to get to class! We are late as it is!" Max tug at Takao's arm.

"You should listen to your friend Inu-Kinomiya-chan! It would save you the bruises!" Hiwataire yelled. Takao narrowed his eyes as he went running towards Hiwataire and pounce onto him.

"You Baka!" Takao yelled as he threw punches at Hiwataire, who quickly caught them and began to fight back.

Max shook his head in shame as he ran towards his friend's aid, but Hiwatari's gang had stopped him. There a groan from Takao as Max glared at the older teens before him.

"Why should we?"

"Because Takao-Chan needs my help!" Growled Max. To the unseen eye, Takao let out another moan.

"Ha! That baka is getting what he deserves!" Chuckled the red hair.

"Now get lost Kinomiya-ch- Sama!" Hiwataire guard himself as he stood up and held Takao by the collar. Takao's school uniform was semi ripped and roughed up. Hiwataire walked pass his men and handed the lifeless Takao to Max, but he quickly woken from his state. "See you around, Kinomiya-Chan," Hiwataire muttered to Takao before leaving with his gang.

Takao growled, but Max began to drag him to their school, where they spent a good six hours of learning! (Not!) During English, (Thinks of random name!) Ms. Paul explains their assignments to them. (Okay, so it isn't random! It's my creative writing teacher I think...)

"So, does everyone understand?"

"Hai!" The students cheered.

"Good, and now I'm going..." Ms. Paul notice the students started to talk again.

"Hey Maxie-chan! What do you say we should do for our project?" Asked Takao. Max sighed heavily as he wore a goof smile upon his face. Takao blinked, then he realize that Max was staring at Kon Rei, a dark hair neko jin. Takao sighed as he his head in shame. "Oh Maxie-chan..."

"Huh? Oh sure, whatever you want Takao-Chan," Max wave Takao away, who got a sweat drop on his head.

"Erm..."

"Everyone shut up!" Yelled Ms Paul. This had snapped Max back to reality, and made Takao jumped into the air. Hiwataire snigger at this, which made Takao, growled at him. The bell rang, but Mrs. Paul snapped at them to sit in their chairs.

"I'm signing you guy's partners! And when I say your names, you can leave! Caitlyn, you're with Daichi!" The spiky hair red gave a cheer, as the two-colour streak hair girl blushed. "Next are Salima and Mariam..." The two girls cheered as they left the class with the other two. Takao sighed as he leaned against his elbow waiting for his name to be called. "Next are Kon Rei, and Tate Max!" Called Mrs. Paul. Takao open eyes and looked at his friend. Max blush slightly as Rei came on over.

"Heh, I guess we are partner up together, wanna work on it after school Max-Chan?" Max blush even more as he nodded. "Great! Meet yatcha outside!" Rei winked at Max, as he left the classroom. Max let out a squeal of joy as he quickly pack his books and ran out of the classroom.

The students, who were left, got sweat drops, as did Ms. Paul from the scène, that had just happen. Then Ms. Paul clears her throat and continues on calling names. Takao sighed as he rested his head bang his against the desk.

"And next are Takao and Hiwataire Kai."

"Yes!" Takao cheered as he jumped into the air. "I'm not with Hiwataire.... Sama..." Takao then realize what Ms. Paul had just said. "But Ms. Paul-sensei! You can't put me with Hiwataire-sama!" Takao appear at Ms. Paul's feet.

"Yeah? And why is that Takao-san?"

"Because if you don't change now, you will be losing job," Kai stood up as he threatens Ms. Paul, who glared at him.

"Be my guest, I could care less," stated Ms. Paul. Kai and Takao's jaws drop to the floor. "Besides, if that happen, you two well autumnally fail this class! Not you do this project or you both fail!" Ms. Paul slams her fist onto the desk. Kai growled as he picked up his schoolbag and left the classroom, muttering to Ms. Paul she well regret it later on. Takao just sighed as he grabbed his bag and the classroom. Ms. Paul shook her head as she went to reading the names.

Outside, max waited for Takao, but when Kai came out, Max growled at him. Takao had followed after.

"So who were pair up with?" Kai went over his gang and began to talk to them as Takao and Max walked by.

"With Hiwatari-senpai...." Takao muttered quietly.

"Really? That's gonna suck, what did Hiwataire-sama say?" Asked Max.

"Not said, threaten, he threaten Ms. Paul-sensei, but she threaten back by if we don't do the project. We well autumnally fail," said Takao.

"Oh don't worry Takao-Chan, if your still alive by tomorrow, it's a sign that tomorrow is another day to die," smile max as Takao groaned.

"Easy for you say, you're with Rei-senpai," muttered Takao. Max blushed when Takao spoke that name.

"Yeah well... I have to go! I promise to work on the project with Rei-san after school. Good luck on yours!" Max said his farewells to Takao, as he returns them. Takao smiled as he watched Max left the schoolyard with Rei. Then he let out a heavily sigh.

"Now what I am going to do?"

"Am I really that bad?" Came a voice. A shadow loom over Takao as he looked over his shoulder.

WwWwWwWwW

Somewhere in a dark room, where the only light was the from open window of the moon. Two figures moan in pleasure on a King size-bed.

"Oh! KAI-CHAN!" Takao cried out as he reaches his peek. Kai grunted some more before reaching his peek, and falling onto of Takao. Pressing his body into the mattress. Takao responded by wrapping his arms around Kai's well muscle naked back.

"Oh Ai Shiteru mou tenshi," Kai muttered as he began to nip at Takao's neck. A faint blush appears over Takao's cheeks. The moonlight gazes over they're sweat soak bodies.

"Kai-Chan..." Takao spoke softly as Kai pulled away to rest on his fore arms. He stared into Takao's soft blue eyes and bushed side one of his bangs.

"Hai, Takaoko?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Hai,"

"Then why must we keep our relationship a secret?" Kai began to careless Takao's soft tan cheek.

"Are you ready to tell the others about us, chibi tenshi?"

"Hai..." Takao nodded.

"All right, tomorrow, I'll tell my grandfather about us," Kai nuzzled Takao's cheek.

"Ai shiteru Hiwataire Kai-Chan," Takao muttered.

"And I of you, Kinomiya-ko," Kai lay on Takao; croving him with his body completely.

WwWwWwWwWwW

Early the next morning, Kai, dressed in his usually clothing, went over his grandfather's study. He opens the door and was welcome by a tall red hair man.

"Uh, Kai, just the man I needed to see," spoke his grandfather.

"Erm, well I have announcement to make grandfather, but it can wait," said Kai.

"No, Mr. Ivanov was just leaving," said Kai's grandfather.

"Hai Sir, and I'll see you around Kai-kun," said the man as he left the study. Kai gave the man a suspcious look.

"Erm, Grandfather, what was that all about?" asked Kai. His grandfather looked up from his papers.

"Oh, that's just the arrange marriage purposely," said Mr. Hiwataire.

"Arrange marriage? for who?" question Kai.

"Well you of course you don't except me to keeping letting you run around with that whore of yours do you?"

"This isn't fair grandfather! And Takao is not a whore! When was this made!"

"Last night! When you were busying making love to that ho-"

"I said Takao is now a whore! I love him grandfather! And no matter what you say can change that!" growled Kai. Mr. Hiwataire rose to his feet.

"Well, if that's the case, then we'll have to find another way it, would we Kai!" Mr. Hiwatari's shadow loom over Kai, as his eyes widen in fear.

WwWwWwW

Takao enter his family's dojo, wearing a blue kimono. He had a warm smile on his face. He was about to enter the until something caught his attention. He quickly turns around and gasped. They're leaning against the doorframe to porch, were Kai; all bloody, cut up and buried.

"Ta.... Ta... Takao!" Kai choked out before losing conscious. Takao's eyes widen as he ran over and caught Kai's body, but he too weak to hold up Kai, so he end up falling to the floor.

Takao began to whimper as he held Kai's body close his. His breath quickens as a pool of blood began to surround the lovers.

"Anyone! Please help!" Takao cried out as tears began to trail down the side of Takao's face. He cried into Kai's softly grey locks, which was stain with blood.

"Whoa! What is it T-..." Takao's grandfather stood in the doorway in shock. The sight before him, was unbearable, but he ran over to his grandson side and began to lift Kai, but Takao snapped at him not to touch him.

"Takao-Chan! We have to bring him inside! If you want to help him!" growled his grandfather. Takao nodded as he slowly to his feet. His Grandfather helped bring Kai into the house.

**WwWwWwW Kai's POV WwWwWwW**

I don't know how long I been out or where I am. All I know is that my body ache everywhere and parts didn't know I had, which was very interesting. When I moved, it hurtled, I let out a moan in agony, hoping someone had heard me. When I felt something cold touch my forehead, I let out whimper.

"Shhh Kai-Chan, it's only me," muttered a sweet voice, that belong only to you, my angel. I feel my lips curve into a smile, as I slowly open my eyes. You stood over me, with a sad look.

"Man, if it was my choice. I would have left him on the street dying," came a harsh voice. That only proves to me, that I wasn't alone with you. I frowned at your friend, who glared at me.

"Hey Max, if we're- Hey Kai-Chan! I didn't know you were here," A huge grin was plastered on the evil neko jinn's face. "I see found a new lover," You blush as I growled at him.

"You know Hiwataire-sama?" the genki blonde seems quiet surprise. It made me raise a brow as I stared at the kid, who began to talk to the neko. Oh How loathe him when hes sugar high! But on regular basics, hes quiet-... I notice the tears that threaten to break loose upon your beautiful face.

"Takaoko..." I muttered softly, which was a loud enough for the neko to hear. He also got the message when I began to rub your thigh. He chuckles as he grabbed a hold of a genki, and threw him over his shoulder. the genki squealed and demanded the neko jin to put him down. When they leave, you chuckled lightly at the scene. I smiled softly as I began to careless your cheek.

"Kai-Chan, you need to rest. Much of your wounds have yet not-" I Take your hand and kiss the fingers tips. The tears rose and slip down the side of your beautiful face. I make a trail of kisses to the middle of your palm, where I dart out my tongue and trickle the sensitive flesh. You hold back the moan as a whimper escape your lips. "Oh Kai-Chan! You really need to rest," You whimper as I pulled you into my embrace.

"I thought I was going to lose you Kai-Chan," You whisper softly as I began to nip at your neck.

"I'm always going to be there for you tenshi," I lick your ear lope, which brings a moan to your delicate lips.

"Oh Kai-Chan," You pull away far enough, so I could into your beautiful eyes. I smiled as I kiss those red puff lips. You moans and gives into my demands.

"My tenshi, I would never leave you, no matter what," I whisper before flipping us around, so I am on top. I grin devilish down at you as you call me a hentai. "As you wish mou tenshi," I began our love ritual...

* * *

Dranzer: **Has Starwarrior in a cage** And when I said don't leave echo! I mean it!

Starwarrior: I'm sorry! **cries**

Dranzer: Anyway- **She notices the readers** Oh hey people! I hope you enjoy the fic, please the ignore the look like of Starwarrior, for she is still away! smiles

Starwarrior: Wah! Someone help me! T-T

Dranzer: Read and a review people!


End file.
